Falling
by Beautifully Falling
Summary: "The only thing I'm certain of is that I've fallen deeply, madly, and truly in love with you. And I can only love you more." The Story of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.
1. A Start to Something New

**First chapter right here! I have also posted the second chapter. Please review, it means so much to me! Enjoy!**

**Edit 9/1/14: 500 reads you guys! Thank you much for reading my first multi-chapter story. It would mean a lot if you kept reading the rest of the story (if you don't like this chapter it gets better because this is just the start to something new ;P) Please review this chapter, keep on reading and reviewing the rest of the chapters, and stay beautiful! And now, after my long update, the chapter...**

* * *

**A Start to Something New**

* * *

"You look beautiful, Astoria," Lady Greengrass said to her youngest daughter. It was to be her first appearance into pureblood society and Astoria must look beautiful if she was to wed a wealthy husband. Lord Greengrass had made Mrs. Greengrass vow to never trade their two daughters off to men. The Greengrasses were very influential _and_ had an enviable gene pool, making them a desirable match for any suitor. The elder Greengrass saw no reason to marry them off when they could pick their choice of any man they wanted. The only family that was close in power were the Malfoy's, and they were considered the Greengrasses' equals.

"Thank you mummy," the timid girl replied. Astoria was eight and hadn't yet come out of her shell. Lady Greengrass had hoped the social party would encourage her lovely daughter to come out of her shell. With as timid as she was, she would no doubt be put in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin and proper pureblood ladies were in Slytherin. But as Astoria stood shyly by her mother while they waited to floo to Nott Manor, Lady Greengrass realized that she may have to warm up to the idea of a daughter in Ravenclaw. It wasn't as bad as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but it wasn't Slytherin.

"Is Daddy coming?" Lady Greengrasses' pride and joy, Daphne, asked. Daphne was already naturally beautiful and she was the exact example of a young pureblood lady. Astoria was still young and therefore not very beautiful and though Astoria may be respectful, her shyness and unwillingness to speak would cause the other ladies to find her rude.

"No, my darling, he and the other men will be in the study, talking of business and such. You and Astoria will spend the evening with the other pureblood children." Daphne pouted but didn't say anything as they flooed to the Nott's Manor.

* * *

"Draco darling, come here before the other families arrived," Narcissa Malfoy told her young boy to do. He wasn't old enough to be the with adults but when the purebloods arrived, they must see the Malfoys as a united and powerful family.

The other families part in the elite pureblood society arrived little by little until all the proper families were in the Great Hall of Nott Manor. "Mother," Draco started, "who is that over there in the corner?"

"That, Draco, is one of the most powerful families in society, other than ourselves. It would make your father and I delighted if you were to marry one of their daughters." Draco continued to rudely stare at the two young ladies. Girls weren't foreign to Narcissa's ten-year-old son, but these young ladies were very pretty and obviously caught Draco's attention if they could get the boy's attention for more than a few moments.

"What are their names, Mother?" Draco said as he finally looked up from the two young ladies.

"The girl with blonde hair is Daphne Greengrass and the one with the darker hair is her younger sister, Astoria. Daphne will be in your year when you go to Hogwarts." Draco continued to study the ladies, his eyes resting on the quiet and mysterious Astoria while Daphne chatted away with her mum.

"May we greet them, Mother?" Draco asked. Narcissa grinned to herself. Her son was interested in the very family they wanted to connect with. Lucius and Victor Greengrass had been friends since Hogwarts and Narcissa and Alexandria had known each other since Alexandria was a Yaxley. The Greengrasses were as rich and powerful as the Malfoys and they two united in matrimony would benefit both families greatly. If Victor Greengrass wasn't so against their daughters husbands chosen for them, Daphne would probably be in an arranged marriage to Draco Malfoy.

"We may," Narcissa replied. Even though she looked like a fragile woman, Narcissa Malfoy had known how to use her power since she was a Black child. Her voice was always cold towards her son and though she and her husband gave him everything he desired, they didn't love their young child like parents ought to.

"Narcissa, Draco," a woman greeted them. She spoke in the same manner as Draco's mother. It made him wonder if all pureblood women spoke with no emotions such as these two, or if, perhaps, the two women had learned their proper ways from one another.

"Alexandria," Draco's mother acknowledged. "And these must be your beautiful daughters."

"Yes this," she said pointing to a taller and blonder girl, "is my beautiful Daphne. She will be in Slytherin with Draco in a year. And this," she said with obvious disdain towards the petite and dark haired girl, "is my youngest, Astoria. She is two years Draco's junior. She will be spending the evening with Draco and Daphne, though if she says more than a few words I shall be surprised. Astoria is very quiet and I will astounded with Draco if he turns that around."

Narcissa smiled a sickenly sweet smile. "Well," she said, choosing her words carefully, "I think Draco will be more than capable in getting beautiful, young Astoria to speak."

Young Draco replied, "Whatever you wish, Mother."

* * *

**Second Chapter is also up! Also, I have written a Draco-Astoria oneshot for all you Drastoria lovers! These first two chapters show how the two meet but Draco and Astoria won't be a couple for a while but they will be! You'll just have to continue reading. ;) Please review, I love my reviewers so much!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	2. Their First Conversation

**So this is the second chapter! This is a bit shorter but that's because this is the end of the prologue and then they'll be longer, I promise. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Their first Conversation**

* * *

Draco and Daphne spent much of their time speaking in the libraries of what they would do at Hogwarts and of the many other pureblood children that would join them. Draco knew of a Crabbe and possibly a Goyle their age while Daphne knew a young Miss Parkinson who she claimed to be "a dear friend."

Astoria, however, spent much of that time curled up in the chairs of the library with a book. Even though the young Astoria was eight years old, she read at a higher level than her elder sister. She was a young Ravenclaw in the making, though Daphne and her father debated that she had many Slytherin traits in her. Astoria nor her mother hadn't seen any of these and therefore thought of herself as a Ravenclaw. She _certainly_ wasn't a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, those houses were _terrible_ and even Astoria wasn't daft enough to be in those houses.

Daphne had left Draco in the library because she had said that the Miss Parkinson was to arrive. Either Draco was to read, and he absolutely _loathed_ reading, or he would have to start a conversation with the young Astoria. And her own mother already stated how hard _that_ was. But Draco certainly did not want to read a book like the child was, so he decided that he would speak to Astoria, mainly to please his boredom and his parents. If they knew that he worked his charm on a Greengrass, they would be very pleased with Draco.

"Hello, Miss Astoria," she heard while she was in the middle of a book. Draco Malfoy had approached her while Daphne was missing. No doubt her sister was socializing with other pureblood children somewhere else. Daphne's attention span was small and someone such as Draco Malfoy wouldn't change that.

"Mr. Malfoy," Astoria acknowledged. _That was it?_ Draco's thoughts were in rage. He was a Malfoy and he deserved much higher respect than being called by the same name as his _father_. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy and he deserved to be treated as such.

"What is a pretty girl like you reading a book in here when you could be with me?" Draco decided to be charming in order to win a person such as Astoria. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Malfoy," Astoria replied.

"We're on a last name basis now, Astoria?" Astoria glared at him. No doubt she didn't like him calling her by her first name when she had called him by his last.

"Few people get the privilege of calling me Astoria." It was then that Draco realized that she did indeed speak very little and she never looked up from the book and onto him. It was also then that he realized that he realized that he wanted her to look at him, to at least give him the same respect that he gave her.

"But Astoria, _darling,_ you are my beloved. My beautiful angel, my shining sun. A name as pretty as yours does not deserved to be hidden." Draco knew everything that he said was annoying her to pieces but he didn't like how she completely ignored him, even if he ignored her earlier and would probably ignored her if anyone else was nearby. Draco wasn't liking this girl and it was obvious she didn't like him.

"Do not call me that."

"Oh Astoria, I think you would like to befriend me now, instead of having me as your enemy." Draco's voice became threatening and dark and the eight-year-old lost her mask and had frightened eyes. He softened his voice. "I can make your life so much better. Just think of how happy your parents would be with you, instead of that _wretched_ Daphne. Think of how _everyone_ would adore you, Astoria Greengrass."

Draco noticed how her eyes widened, how her breathing quickened. He never realized that that was what she wanted. She wanted to be adored by everyone, especially her parents. He knew he got to her. Astoria sighed. "I would prefer not to, Malfoy," she said as if someone forced her to. This time it was Draco who sighed.

"Whatever you wish, Astoria."

* * *

**And the prologue is over! The chapters will be longer and they will be much more exciting but I feel like these will be necessary to the story later. Please review!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Okay so my third chapter is here! The prologue is over so this will be the story. I'd like to thank those who reviewed it means a lot! Please read and review!**

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Years went by. Soon, Astoria was left at her parent's estate while Daphne was at Hogwarts and her parents on business affairs. Astoria hadn't seen the strange Malfoy boy since that night, nor had she wanted to. He was an insufferable prat and Astoria couldn't stand him.

Her Hogwarts acceptance letter couldn't come soon enough. She was lonely at the estate without her best friend and elder sister there. Daphne was the only one who managed to get her to speak long conversations. Most would agree that Astoria had indeed come out of her shell a bit, but compared to her ever chattering sister, she was still very quiet.

Astoria had already been through the barrier to see Daphne off but the train looked different now that she was finally boarding. _Finally_ she was going to Hogwarts. She was going to learn magic like Daphne and get friends and be sorted into a house of her own. _Ravenclaw,_ is what her mother told her. _If you are not to get in Slytherin as I hope, you will be in Ravenclaw._ Astoria had nodded and scurried off to pack her trunk. Athena, the tiny brown owl that was Astoria's now, fiddled about in it's cage atop Astoria's trunk. "Tell that insufferable animal to be quiet. You should have gotten a cat or used a family owl."

"Yes, mother," Astoria said, sounding defeated. Lady Greengrass treated her youngest daughter like a slave and her eldest like a queen. Though the sisters were close, Daphne would never know how Astoria was treated and Astoria would always resent Daphne because she was. "I will sit with Daphne on the train, mother."

"A wise decision, Astoria, you must have connections with the Slytherins in Daphne's year. The most eligible bachelors are in Daphne's year and I would be happy if you married Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, or Draco Malfoy. You are from good family and you aren't as ugly as the Bullstrode girl or that Parkinson girl. You could marry someone decent if you choose."

Astoria knew that now she was in Hogwarts, her mother was going to pester her to have relationships with good, pureblood bachelors. Astoria wanted to please her mother but she wasn't sure courting someone was the way she wanted to please her mother. Astoria wanted her mother to be proud of Astoria, not her husband.

"Get on the train and find Daphne," Lady Greengrass ordered her. "Astoria, do not disappoint me this year. You shall find yourself at home with a governess if you do." Astoria nodded and boarded the train, searching for Daphne.

* * *

Draco hadn't even been in the compartment for five minutes and he was already bored. Parkinson was chattering in his ear about her summer, which he truly didn't care about. Crabbe and Goyle were blithering buffoons who couldn't hold a conversation and Blaise and Theodore were flirting with Daphne Greengrass.

Just as Draco was about to leave the compartment, the door slid open and in came a pretty little first year. Her soft curly black hair had a little white bow in the back that accented her cornflower blue dress and eyes. Her face was even paler than when he had first seen her, if that was even possible. She had the same heart-shaped face as Daphne so this must have been the younger Greengrass. _She certainly has changed in those three years._

She took the only available seat, squished in between him and the window. _Thank Merlin,_ he thought. _Someone _actually _worth talking to._ That was, of course, if he managed to get her to talk. According to Daphne, Astoria had managed to come out of her shell a little and have full conversations with her. To Draco it didn't look like she would speak much.

"Astoria, I thought Mother would keep you for _ages_. Where have you been, the train took off ages ago and I thought you were going to sit with us from the beginning," Daphne had said when she managed to look up from Nott and Zabini and onto her sister.

"I was but then I got distracted by some muggle-born knocking over my trunk and my owl." That was almost as much as Draco had gotten her to say when he first met her. _Filthy mudbloods,_ he thought. _Messing with a Greengrass, how stupid._

Daphne chuckled and then went back to her conversation, finally taking Parkinson's attention away from him. He turned to the younger Greengrass, who currently was looking out at the landscape. "So, Astoria," he started, "long time no see."

"Malfoy I am only here because of my mother and sister. I would prefer to make this train ride bearable, thank you." Draco probably would have tried to charm her like he always does but that was when the trolley came by.

"Do you want anything?" Draco asked Astoria. She shook her head. "Package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," he told the witch while handing her his money. "Close your eyes, Astoria."

She gave him a look but did so anyway. "If you-" she started but he cut her off. "Trust me, Astoria." He opened the package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and picked up a pink one. "Open your mouth," he said.

Her face was scrunched up but he put the pink bean into her mouth and she smiled. "Strawberry. My turn." He closed his eyes as she fed him a soap-flavoured one. His face instantly scrunched up. The whole time, Daphne and Blaise were watching the two with interest. "Do you see that?" Daphne whispered. "Those two are acting like more of a couple than Draco and Pansy, and she was ranting about him for a year, calling him a git."

Blaise smirked. "Ten galleons says that they'll get together by seventh year." Daphne nodded. "You're on. I say they'll get together before," Daphne replied.

Soon, the train stopped. "Why are we stopped?" Pansy asked "We can't possibly be there already." Nott shrugged before returning to his book as if nothing was going on. _Bloody Nott,_ Draco thought. The lights flickered off and the compartment soon became cold.

Draco looked over at Astoria, who was shivering terribly. "My father will hear about this," Draco muttered, looking at the wide-eyed Astoria. She chuckled before her teeth started to chatter again. Draco looked around before he realized no one could see him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. He shrugged but he didn't move. Instead she moved back and began shivering again. "Astoria," he whispered. He was about to speak again when he heard a rattling sound.

"What was that?" Astoria asked before there was another rattling sound. The door got frosty, as did the windows. Astoria started to shiver again and it wasn't because of the cold. Draco drew her closer to his body and this time she did not resist. The compartment door opened, revealing a black hooded creature. The only way to truly describe it was _death_. It was a dementor.

Draco heard Astoria scream as she shook and clung to him. The dementor left the compartment, leaving the scared Slytherins and a terrified Astoria. She shuddered again and Draco pulled her closer to his body, if that was even possible. He began running his arm up and down her back and whispering in her ear. She calmed down considerably when the lights turned on. He heard the train whistle and they were off to Hogwarts, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**I'll update soon but I don't really know when because I will be gone from Monday-Friday so I don't know if I'll be able to take my computer and work on this. Please review and thank you to all of those who have!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	4. First and Second Impressions

**Finally! I'm back! I started writing as soon as I got back; I figured if I didn't like waiting, you guys don't either. Please review and thank you to all who have, I love you so much!**

* * *

**First and Second Impressions**

* * *

In the two years that Daphne had been away at Hogwarts, she had never once described what the castle had looked like. Astoria had seen her fair of nice manors and estates, but nothing could give justice to the elegance and grandeur that Hogwarts seemed to possess. The only thing she had yet to complain about were the dementors and the oaf of a groundskeeper.

Astoria found herself in a group of unsorted first year girls, who were giggling and pointed at the magical ceiling and floating candles. _Muggleborns,_ she scoffed in her mind. Thankfully, the girls were soon quieted as the Headmaster gave his foreboding speech. The Sorting started as Astoria stared longingly at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, which were side-by-side. Daphne waved joyfully from the Slytherin table and Pansy glared at her for some unknown reason. It was probably because Draco Malfoy had been staring at her all night and completely disregarded Pansy.

Before she knew it, Professor McGonagall had said, "Greengrass, Astoria." She walked confidently to the stool where she sat and had the hat set upon her hair. _Ah, a Greengrass,_ it said. _You are not like your family. You are smart and logical and would do well in Ravenclaw._ Astoria already knew this, as she had been told this several times. _I do not wish to be told what has been said to me several times,_ she thought back.

_You have some fire, I must say. Enough to make you a Gryffindor and you are loyal enough to be a general Hufflepuff. But you are very ambitious and cunning, and would do what it takes to get what you want. As a pureblood, you would be a natural Slytherin Princess._

Astoria nor her family saw anything in her that sounded like what the hat was saying. They called her too meek and reserved to be a Slytherin. _Ravenclaw or Slytherin you would do well but it better be-_ "SLYTHERIN," it shouted. Astoria put on a calm facade as she walked towards her new House table and sat down by Daphne.

"I must say, Ria, that I'm very surprised. You must write Mother and Father they'll be so surprised and happy with you. You seemed too much like a Ravenclaw to all of us that we never imagined you being in Slytherin." Astoria nodded as the Sorting continued. Daphne leaned in to whisper, "Mother will be happy with you Astoria. You will become a better daughter in her eyes, she may even come to love you."

Again, Astoria nodded and turned to the feast in front of her, but not before she saw Draco eye her and Daphne with suspicion. She wondered if Draco had heard their whispered conversation from across the table. "We are so happy that you joined the proper pureblood Slytherins, Astoria." Astoria's forced smile was fleeting as she turned to the first year girl next to her.

The Start-of-Year feast was soon over and it was time to go to their respective common rooms. Astoria followed behind the people in Daphne's year. She saw Daphne cozy up with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini and Pansy hang on Draco while he shoved her off. Astoria smirked at the wretched girl's rejection.

The Slytherin common room was beautiful. Astoria could hear the gentle waves of the Black Lake and see the blue reflecting off the dungeon walls. Astoria walked up the stair to her dorm room and smoothed out her bed. She had already met the other three first year Slytherin girls; Charlotte Rosier, whom she had sat by at the feast, Althea Travers, whom she had conversed with since childhood, and Alexandria Fawley, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but not from a very powerful Pureblood family.

Astoria's first lessons had come easier than it seemed like it had for Daphne. Astoria soon became adjusted to her schedule, though studying seemed difficult for any first year. Astoria had written her mother about her new House and acquaintances. Her mother seemed please, but Astoria's mother was never happy with her. Astoria had all but ignored her sister and paid no mind to Draco Malfoy. Since the night of the Sorting, he had become even more of a git and she often caught him hexing first year Hufflepuffs. She never spoke to him and always walked the other way when she saw him alone in the corridors.

Draco was soon getting annoyed by this. She had ignored him throughout her first year and sat by her sister instead of him on the trip back to Hogwarts. In the short time over the summer, she had gotten taller. She had yet to fill out but she had gotten from half the size of everyone other girl in her year to going up to their chins. Draco had to admit he liked how petite she was.

Draco knew she didn't like him after the incident last year when she caught him hexing Hufflepuffs in her year on multiple occasions, and he knew she didn't like him taunting Potter with those badges. Draco pretended that being ignored by Astoria Greengrass didn't bother him but it bloody well did.

He overheard Nott and Zabini talking about a Greengrass and it didn't sound like Daphne. "Everyone likes her, she's a perfect choice. It wouldn't surprise me if she was known as the Slytherin Princess in a few years," Zabini said.

"Why so?" Nott asked. _Yes Blaise_, Draco thought, _do tell us why you seem so interested in my girl?_

"Well," Blaise started, "for one, she's a perfect pureblood. She's smart enough to fit in with the Ravenclaws, she beat everyone in her year." _That's my girl. _"She's not friendly but she treats everyone with cool civility; she isn't a hag to other houses but she hardly speaks to them so she isn't close to being a blood traitor. She has this air that makes her seem like everyone should respect her, though she is quieter about it than Draco is with his." _Why the little prick._ "She isn't bad on the eyes and in a year or two I suspect she'll be stunning."

Draco was fuming. How dare Zabini try to show an interest in the girl every Slytherin boy knew he claimed? He made it clear in third year, Astoria Greengrass was his and his alone. "There's one problem," Nott said. "Draco fancies her and I would prefer to stay on his good side. If I ask her to the ball, it would only be to please Draco and his family, because he would take Pansy to please his parents and I would take her to please him."

Draco smiled. Nott knew exactly what Draco was hoping. This was why Draco cared for Nott more than anyone else. His attention was turned elsewhere as he heard Charlotte Rosier and Althea Travers walk in with his girl. _When did he start referring to her as "his?"_ Draco smiled as he realized, to him, she had always been his.

* * *

**Please review, reviews are loved!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	5. Blue Christmas

**A lot of you guys didn't review the last chapter but thank you to **_**SoTimeless**_** for reviewing! _Also, _**_**I changed Alexandria Fawley's name to Emeline**_ **because I looked back and realized that I named Lady Greengrass the same. I have also realized that I paint Astoria as someone with little emotions and I don't want her like that so I will change that starting this chapter.  
**

**Also, in honor of both Harry Potter and JK Rowling's birthday (which is today!) I have posted two chapters instead of one because it's _two_ special birthdays. Also, it's my grandma's birthday so happy birthday grandma! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IT MEANS A LOT! Reviews mean everything to me.**

* * *

**Blue Christmas**

* * *

The Yule Ball had gone from something dreadful to something amusing. Draco got to watch Potter and Weaselbee make a fool of themselves as they pined for Cho Chang and the Mudblood. The only part that remained dreadful was bloody Parkinson.

She, like her followers, was dressed in a god-awful pink frilly conundrum of a dress, make-up oozing over her face and fake jewels spilling over her wrists and collar bone. She looked terrible and he sadly had to go as her date. He didn't even know why, the Parkinson family wasn't even wealthy and there were traces of a half-blood in their family. Lucius would be happier to have Draco marry a Greengrass than a Parkinson.

Astoria was in a corner with Theodore, looking absolutely stunning, even if she was wearing Ravenclaw blue dress. Her make-up was subtle and the necklace and earrings she was wearing were real. It was obvious she was the opposite of Parkinson in many ways. She was silent, watching the other couples while her date was brooding at the sight of Daphne and Blaise.

Draco left Pansy, heading towards Astoria and her date. Theodore didn't even seem to notice the fact that Draco was there. "May I have this dance, Miss Greengrass?" he asked, charm oozing through every word. He held out his hand for her to accept as he bowed slightly. Astoria seemed impressed with him. He didn't know why, it was pureblood tradition for the male partner to bow in front of the female. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria said, accepting his hand.

He pulled her towards the dance floor as a waltz started. They both assumed proper form for the waltz and began to dance. "You dance very well, Astoria," he said, starting small talk that he always hated. "As do you, Draco."

"Astoria, let's get past this small talk. I believe that both of us are capable of holding a decent conversation, don't you think?"

"Though I hate to admit it, Draco, you are right. You sound like my sister in this aspect, she encourages me to act like a real person at Hogwarts instead of the perfect pureblood daughter I was raised as."

It was the most he ever heard her say and yet it felt like it wasn't enough. He wanted to spill his guts to her and he wanted her to do the same. He wanted to be the one Astoria could let her walls down in front of.

"She is right, though don't let her know I said that. You may not need to be boisterous and spill all your secrets to strangers, you can at least be Astoria in front of me and not a Greengrass girl."

Astoria laughed softly. "I love your laugh," he whispered in her ear. She blushed, a very un-Astoria thing. He was beginning to hope that his wish came true because she was beginning to open up. "I must tell you something," he said.

"Well if you must tell me it, there is no stopping you," she teased. He laughed as nerves took over his body. "It is no secret that I am currently dating Pansy Parkinson." She shook her head. "It is to make my father happy, though I suspect have a relationship with you would make him happier. Imagine it, the Slytherin Prince and if I am right, soon-to-be Slytherin Princess. It would make your parents happy beyond belief and you would be enviable."

The prospect was interesting enough to Astoria and she kept quiet, knowing there was more. "If we were to have a relationship, I must let you know that the benefits aren't all that appeals to me. I fancy you, Astoria Greengrass and I was wondering if your affections could do as much as be returned?"

Astoria stayed silent for a moment but a moment was all they had, for before she could answer, a crying Daphne Greengrass came to steal her sister away from Draco. Astoria normally wasn't close to her sister by any means, but she was still family and that was enough to get Astoria to care.

She went along with Daphne to an empty classroom. "What is it Daphne?" she said, not unkindly. Daphne hiccuped through her tears. "Blaise. I caught him snogging another woman in the hallway."

Astoria was immediately filled with rage towards Blaise Zabini. How dare he cheat on her darling sister? "Daphne, it is Blaise Zabini we're talking about. He's not bright enough to notice if the witch he's snogging is you or not. And if he is, he's very stupid for being bright. You're beautiful, smart, witty, Slytherin, a perfect pureblood. You're everything a man could want and more. There's a reason you are called the perfect Greengrass daughter."

Daphne smiled at the compliments her sister was giving her and laughed at the insults towards Blaise. "You really think so?" Daphne asked through her tears. Astoria smiled. "I know so. And so does a certain Mr. Nott. The only reason he asked me was to impress you. You and probably Draco."

Daphne let the comment about Draco slide, as she knew she would find out about it in a year at the most. "I'll go find Theo then." Astoria smiled and nodded. Daphne leaned in and whispered in her ear, "be careful with Draco. He may seem like a charmer but the truth is, he's the ultimate heartbreaker."

Astoria froze as Daphne gave her a look that said "be careful" and left to go back to the Ball. Astoria didn't feel like going back the standing alone, watching Daphne with Theo and Draco with Pansy. She left the classroom, walking down a hallway she had never seen before. She heard voices a little way down the hallway, a male and a female. _Probably snogging,_ she thought.

It turned out, she was right. There was a couple from the ball snogging in a corner, the woman pressed against the wall and the man pushing her and snogging her senselessly. Astoria had no idea why her heart was starting to break at that moment, but it was. "Well," she said dejectedly. Draco broke away from Pansy staring at Astoria in shock. "I guess that answers your question."

* * *

**I have also posted another chapter but please also review this one! I know it kind of ended on a sad note but I still love reviews because they make me so happy!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	6. Lords and Luncheons

**Okay so here is the second chapter. This is the main time frame (The Golden Trio's Sixth and Seventh Years) where much of the story takes place. Now I will focus on other things than Draco and Astoria's relationship, such as her relationship with her friends and family and Draco's Death Eater duties. Please review!**

* * *

**Lords and Luncheons**

* * *

The rest of Astoria's second year passed and soon she was back home. Her father was away on business, as he always was and her mother wanted to have a luncheon with her daughters. Currently, Astoria was stuck sipping tea and nibbling on sandwiches while her mother made incessant small talk.

"Astoria, who are your current friends?" Mother said, sipping her tea as well. Astoria replied, "Charlotte Rosier, Althea Travers, and Emeline Fawley, mother." She knew her mother would be pleased as all families were a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"And, do you have any relations with any suitors?" That seemed to be the only thing her mother was interested in. Astoria was perfectly content not answering her mother but Daphne had other ideas. "Why mother, she has not just attracted a suitor, she attracted _Draco Malfoy_. He very much fancies her and I believe that any day he will show up asking father's permission to court her."

That was not true, she had not seen Draco since the ball as she had been avoiding him. She sneaked a glance at her mother to see that she had a pleased look on her face. "Very good, Astoria. I must say I am proud at your catch."

Astoria preened under her mother's prideful gaze. The luncheon conversation came easily until her mother was called away on business pertaining her father. That left Astoria alone with Daphne. "I can't believe you told Mother that I had a relationship with _Draco Malfoy_. I don't even want to see the prat."

Daphne smiled. "Astoria, I heard what he did. I also heard what he had to rant about the several months afterward. He's mad that he snogged Pansy, if I might add, before he broke up with her. He's upset that you are and he wants to make it up to you but you continue to ignore him."

"Well what do you suggest I do, Daphne?" she asked, suddenly exhausted from talk about Draco. Daphne didn't hesitate to answer. "Talk to him, let him explain. Then, you go out with him. Let him take you to Hogsmeade and be a gentleman for you. That's what he wants and if you admit it to yourself, it's what you want."

_I can do that,_ Astoria thought. _I'll do that to make everyone happy and then I'll break it off._ "Enough talk about me and Draco tell me about you and Theodore." For the next hour Astoria listened to her sister gush about her boyfriend. They made the perfect couple, Daphne drawing Theo from his shell and Theo reigning Daphne in a bit. _Why can't I have someone like that?_ Astoria thought. _Someone to love and adore me like Theo does Daphne. _Of course, her mind had to answer her, even when she didn't want it to. _You do. You have Draco._

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, things were anything but joyous. The air was dark and gloomy with the prospect of the Dark Lord's return. It was only a matter of time until Lucius was summoned again to be a faithful Death Eater. It wasn't in Draco's knowledge that Lucius had _already_ been summoned and was quietly serving Lord Voldemort and it would be soon when Draco would serve him as well.

The room seemed black, the air tense. Rigid Narcissa Malfoy sat staring off into space, clutching her cup of tea like it was her only lifeline. She knew that now her son was mature enough to be a Death Eater, Voldemort would want him. All of the Black and Malfoy family was either a Death Eater or associated with Voldemort. No doubt Bellatrix would insist that he join and so would Lucius.

Draco knew of the Dark Lord's return, though he did not suspect that he would become a Death Eater anytime soon. Most of the Wizarding World doubted Voldemort's return, but the Slytherin's had been celebrating since the night it happened, the night Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament. The Night Cedric Diggory had died by the curse of Lord Voldemort.

Despite all that was beginning to happen, Draco could not truthfully say that the return of the Dark Lord was the first thing on his mind. No matter what was going on, _she_ remained a everlasting presence in his thoughts. It had been several months since he had spoken to her, several months since she caught him snogging Pansy Parkinson. He had no idea what had become of him, only that he had gone from trying to break it off with her to getting caught snogging her senselessly. He saw how Astoria's face fell, and it only made him feel worse. They weren't involved but it didn't matter to either of them it seemed.

The months afterward, he tried to explain it but she had always run off. He went to every place that one would typically find her but he didn't even see a trace of her. Before he knew it, his fourth year was over and he was on the train back to Hogwarts. He had come home only to find the air tense, the rooms dark with thoughts of Lord Voldemort. It seemed to be the only thing occupying the minds of purebloods. It bothered him that the rest of the Wizarding World was so oblivious and the Ministry pretended it never happened. _They'll realize soon enough,_ he thought.

Draco wanted to stay out of it, remain neutral. It was the easy route, that way no matter the outcome he would remain safe. Draco knew he couldn't, for his father was a Death Eater and he couldn't say that a mudblood and muggle free world wasn't exciting, nor that the idea of having Dark magic and power wasn't tempting. He wanted to be feared by his enemies, to be so powerful that even purebloods would answer to him. He wanted to learn Dark magic. He wanted to be _King_ of the Purebloods, not just prince. And of course, his queen would be his Astoria. He wanted that power and he was going to get it. Voldemort was back and the world was changing to a time when Dark magic and purebloods ruled.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	7. Apologies

**Okay so this is a shorter chapter but if I added any more it would have been ****_super_**** long and I'd rather have just another chapter. So last chapter I only had one reviewer so thank you to LittleMarauder29 for reviewing! It means a lot for everyone to review so please review this one!**

* * *

**Apologies**

* * *

At the end of the summer, Draco was exhausted. He had gotten hardly any sleep and many nights he was kept awake by his thoughts. He was busy thinking of the supposed "return of the Dark Lord." He didn't know what to believe. After all, it was loony old Dumbledore yapping about it, and Saint Potter claiming to have seen him. In Draco's opinion, they were just like crazy Lovegood.

But if the Dark Lord _has_ returned, Draco's whole life would change. His father would no longer be working for the Ministry of Magic, but the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He would go after Potter since he was supposed to be the only one to be able to defeat Voldemort. He would recruit more Death Eaters, attempt to kill Dumbledore, take over the ministry. Draco had to admit, the Dark Lord was very predictable.

Then, of course, there was the matter of Draco and Astoria. Astoria, the girl who looked beautiful with her dark soft curls and bright blue eyes. Astoria, the girl whose heart he broke before he even dated her. Astoria, the girl he knew if he spent more time with getting to know her he would fall in love with.

He knew he needed to apologize before their relationship dwindled too much and there was nothing to rekindle. He was planning on sitting next to her at the Sorting feast and apologizing there, but he wasn't sure he would be able to do that. Astoria had her own friends to sit by, Althea Travers and Emeline Fawley. If the rumors were true, Charlotte and the rest of the girls had a huge fallout when she was caught kissing Blaise Zabini, Emeline's former boyfriend until that incident. Since then, Charlotte was moved into a different dorm and had made friends with Gryffindor's and was currently a blood traitor.

As he was finding the compartment that he usually sat in, he remembered that he hadn't seen Astoria since that night. She had avoided every opportunity to see him and vice versa. She wasn't at meals or the library and left classes later so he couldn't catch her after. He had been miserable for months, thinking of the damage he had caused to their relationship by kissing Pansy. It was one of those cliche "she came on to me" moments where he didn't break it off immediately. The second that he let the kiss linger was the second Astoria saw them.

He had immediately told Pansy to shove off and had burst out yelling, blaming her for the mess and causing her to cry. But her tears weren't the ones he cared about.

He had found Daphne on the train earlier in the day and learned that Astoria's tears weren't anything to worry about. "Astoria and the rest of my family don't get along," she had said. "I won't hesitate to admit that I hate her and neither will the rest of my family. Her emotions have never mattered to anybody so she doesn't show them. She has only cried twice in her entire; when she was born she was so silent that we thought she was stillborn. Once, when she was six and mother had said that she hated her and another time when when-"

Daphne stopped abruptly. Draco motioned with his hand for her to continued. "When she was eight, some muggle boys took her from the manor. They took her to the forest near the manor; they beat her for not showing them magic that they had seen her do. We found her with tears on her face, shaking terribly. They broke her arm and her spirit. She was changed after that; never speaking unless spoken to, never trusting anyone." _She was eight,_ Draco thought. "Was this-" "This was after the party in which she met you."

After that he was shaken up. Hearing what those muggles did to Astoria made him fume. He was fully to brood in his compartment when he ran into to something. Or, rather, _someone._

He smiled at the sight of her sprawled out on the ground. She didn't seem to notice that the person she ran into was him as she got up and tried to leave. He followed behind her, before grabbing her waist and pulling her into an empty compartment. She struggled against his hold. "Astoria," he breathed into her ear. She instantly relaxed into him. He could feel his pride building up at that.

He pulled her onto the compartment bench and sat her on his lap. "Before you say anything, let me speak," he said, silencing her from saying anything. "Astoria, I'm sorry. I screwed up. I lost the small trust that you had in me. I let that kiss that she gave me linger for a second and that's when you saw us. I was trying to break up with her but then she kissed me. I broke up with her, screaming at her. I tried to find you, I've been trying to find you.

"I talked to Daphne. She knew I was worried about hurting you. She told me what happened when you were little, with your mother and those muggle boys." She tensed in his arms and started struggling again. He leaned in her ear again. "I know you have trust issues, and I know it goes against your nature to trust me or show emotions but I want you to know that you can. Astoria, I have these feelings for you that I can't deny and I'm tired of you trying to. _Let me in, Astoria_."

She sighed and buried her head into his chest. _Finally,_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around her. "We can start out slow-" she started to say. "Thank you," he said. He squeezed her against his chest, where they stayed like that until Hogwarts arrived.

* * *

**Please review; it's only a few words and it only takes a couple of seconds.**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	8. New Relationships

**So this chapter is a bit longer with some Blaise-Thea but is mainly Draco-Astoria centered. I know I said that I will try to get other things than their relationship in but this chapter was hard but I did get some moments with Astoria and Althea as friends. I will try better next chapter. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like in a review!**

* * *

**New Relationships**

* * *

"Azzy!" she heard her best friend, Althea Travers, call out. "Guess what?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. Althea had easily replaced Charlotte, whom Astoria was never originally close to. To be fair, Astoria was never really close to any of the girls until the end of their friendship with Charlotte. Now, the charismatic yet quiet Althea had become Astoria's close companion, the two sharing everything.

"Whatever could interest our dear Thea?" Astoria asked, playing along. "Blaise Zabini asked me to Hogsmeade!" Althea was buzzing, there was a glow about her. Ever since the famous breakup of Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, Althea had a crush on Blaise. "That's great Thea! I'm truly happy for you!"

Astoria had to admit that the small part after the ball brought her and her sister close, but after that, Daphne had gone back to treating her like the rest of her family did. It made Astoria feel selfish to want her sister to break up with her current boyfriend to be close to her again.

Althea began chatting about what she wished to happen upon said Hogsmeade meeting, down to the kiss at the end. They were causing quite a scene in the mostly-empty corridor. "Astoria, you should find someone to go to Hogsmeade with. It's no secret that your experience with men is very limited; you should find yourself a boyfriend so you can double date with me and Blaise!"

Astoria shook her head; she didn't want a boyfriend just to go on a double date with Thea and Blaise, she wanted a boyfriend because she cared about him and vice versa. "Astoria, I know what you're thinking. 'I want someone who cares about me to be my boyfriend.' But you need to get out there and find someone to love and who loves you."

Before Astoria could reply, telling her best friend that she wouldn't, she felt something brush by her. "It will be remedied very soon, I can assure you," she heard a voice whisper huskily. She couldn't reply, because the voice and it's owner was already turning the corner, but not before she saw a head of silvery-blonde hair. _Draco._

* * *

Astoria was walking to Charms class after Potions. Professor Snape had decided that they needed to practice complicated OWL level potions, even as a third year. Potions was definitely not her strongest subjects, but Astoria needed to pass with at least an E if she wanted to succeed in being a Healer. At least she was passing, whether she deserved it or not. Having her head of house being her Potions professor had its perks.

As she was walking by an empty classroom, she felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her into the room. As she was beginning to scream, she heard the word, "_Silencio_," and she became mute. She struggled to break free of her captor's arms. "Astoria, stop struggling, it's me," Draco hissed.

She immediately relaxed upon recognizing his voice. "That's better," he said. He kept quiet until the temporary Silencing Charm wore off.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she hissed. Draco smirked. _Draco smirking is never a good sign,_ she thought. "I have to speak with you about something, m'dear," he said.

"You see," he said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "we are both in a bit of a predicament. Thea would like you to double date with her and Blaise in two days and I would like to go on a date with you." "I don't see-" "So anyway, I was think to myself about the conversation I heard between you two and I could help but ponder at your words."

_And what could he possibly do about what I said? He doesn't care about me as a person,_ she thought. "You want a man who cares about you. I believe that I am a _perfect_ candidate for this roll. I can assure you I am all male," he said with a smirk, "and there is no doubt of my feelings for you. I see you speaking to the boys in your grade and all I want to do is make you mine. So will you be mine?"

Astoria was breathless. "Astoria, my love, you're supposed to say yes, not nothing." She would be lying if she said her heart didn't stutter at the sound of him calling her "my love." Draco must have noticed this because he pointed out her obviously blushing cheeks and racing pulse. "You like it when I call you this, don't you?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes," she simply said. "Yes I do and yes I will." Draco smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. This was the beginning of a long and complicated relationship.

* * *

Draco and Astoria's first date was, to her surprise, very good. Draco was a perfect gentleman, attuned to Astoria's every need and want. Their double date turned out to be a butterbeer with Blaise and Althea before they left once Draco realized Astoria's discomfort.

He took her to Honeydukes and Zonko's and to the edges of the Shrieking Shack, where Draco shared a funny story of being in a snowball fight with an invisible man in his third year. He loved that he could get her to laugh, even if it was at his own expense. Draco and Astoria left Hogsmeade earlier than they normally would, but Astoria was getting cold and Draco couldn't pass up the prospect of cuddling by the warm fire. _Draco Malfoy. Cuddling,_ he thought. _Quite a weird prospect indeed. As long as she doesn't tell Theo or Blaise._

"I had a fantastic time with you, Draco," she said once they sat down in the empty common room. He smirked.

"Was it the best first date you ever had?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Astoria smiled and played along. "If you must know again, it is the only first date I've had but it is certainly hard to beat."

He pulled her close on the couch. "If I have it my way, I will be the only one trying to beat this date." She smiled and leaned into his body.

Later that year, Draco became a part of the Inquisitorial Squad and went with Astoria to every Hogsmeade trip. He sat by her during meals and studying and helped her with her troubles in Potions. Though Astoria still hadn't fully opened up to him, he had improved with her significantly. He learned of her dreams to be a Healer and how her classes went and how her friends were. Though he told her almost everything, she was far from doing the same. "Astoria," he whispered to her one night. "You need to let me in. I want to be there for you in every way but I need you to break your walls down for me."

"But I can't. You're just like everyone else."

"How is that, my love?" he asked, using the pet name she adored to help his case.

"Because the minute I do let you in, the minute I do let you close, you'll destroy me. Like Mother, like Father, like Daphne, like Charlotte. I can't let you do that to me."

His heart broke for her. He wanted her pain to go away but he didn't know what caused the pain. "My love, I cannot let you go. I am physically unable to destroy you. I want to fix everything, but I can't until I know what is wrong."

She looked at him with pain and sadness in her eyes. "You say you are physically unable to destroy me and I believe you. But what about emotionally? What about you not destroying my body, but my heart?"

He didn't know how to respond to this, so he didn't. Then the woman whom he was sure he was falling in love with, walked away.

* * *

**Please review this for me!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	9. The Library

**So I wanted to update later this week but I suddenly got the feeling that I wanted to write something and then this just flowed like a river out of me. I hope you guys like it! I was originally going to have it be longer but then it got to 1,000 words so I figured I should just post another chapter. That will probably be later this week because I go back to school tomorrow. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I use them to make my chapters better so I hope that this is better ****Rebecca Potterhead****! Please tell me what you think my lovely readers!**

* * *

**The Library**

* * *

Astoria loved the library. She adored the constant smell of books, the endless shelves containing chapters upon chapters of stories she had yet to read. She had a special table in the far corner of the first floor where she could study or read without being interrupted by the everlasting gossip of the Slytherin house.

_Astoria had spent her first week of Hogwarts knee-deep in homework. It was strewn across the floor of her dorm and all of her bed because that was the only place she found she could study. She had gone from the most organized young lady to the worst._

"_Astoria," Charlotte had said, "We are going down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the boys practise. Would you like to come?" Charlotte had no troubles staying ahead of her homework and neither did Astoria, she just had troubles organizing it._

"_No thank you," she had said politely before the girls left. After nearly five minutes of trying to study, the feel of her bed was making her exhausted. She didn't want to sleep but studying on her bed was making her drowsy. She couldn't do her Charms essay in the common room, she couldn't hear her own thoughts much less her studies. _The library, _she thought,_ I'll go to the library.

_And that was how Astoria Greengrass found her way to the Hogwarts library for the first time. She walked in for the first time and her jaw dropped. In front of her was tables upon tables of places for students like her to study. There were dozens of shelves of books and when she looked up, she saw even more. Even the Restricted Section fascinated her. She absolutely loved it._

And she had continued to love it. She took her Potions homework to the same table she always did and sat down. The library was quite empty except for the occasional Ravenclaws she saw and the first and second years unable to go on the Hogsmeade trip she skipped out on. She saw no reason to go, as Draco had not asked her and her friends were with their own boyfriends. So there she was, studying a subject she had endless troubles with. She had thought since Professor Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, she would have a better grip on the subject. Instead, she got worse.

Without her "tutor", Draco, her grades had instantly dropped. She hadn't told anyone because Daphne would hear and no doubt tell her parents, and her parents already hated her enough after last summer's incident.

_She had walked in after getting off the train. She could instantly tell by the air in the manor that her father was back. Normally, her father would go on business trips to avoid run-ins with her, but it must have been important for him to be back. "Hello Father," she had said once seeing him in the parlor. "Hello, Astoria," he replied._

"_I hope you've had a pleasant trip, Father," she said, hoping to show him that she was a good pureblood daughter since Daphne had abandoned her on the train and had not been seen since. "No, Astoria, the Dark Lord is back, I have doing his business."_

_Before she could reply, a furious Daphne stormed in the door. "What is it, Daphne?" their mother asked, never noticing her younger daughter as usual. "She abandoned me on the train!" Daphne screamed. Astoria immediately knew that this was another scam of Daphne's to make her seem like even the better child. "She left me to hang out with her scum friends! She's a blood traitor!"_

To cut things short, Daphne's scam had worked. She was unable to leave her room for a week and when the charm wore off she was unable to speak until the summer holidays were over. She wished to tell someone of her troubles but her family was out of the question, she didn't trust her friends enough, and even though she may trust Draco, she hadn't seen him since getting on the train and then he disappeared.

She wished dearly to see Draco but it was past Halloween and she had yet to have one conversation with him. She was beginning to doubt the fact that they had a relationship. She continued to work on her studies, wanting to focus on them instead of her parents, sister, or Draco.

After she had been there for at least an hour, she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up only to see the face that she had been wanting to see for so long. "Draco," she whispered, like she was in pain to do so.

Draco hated the fact that Astoria sounded so pained to see him. He hadn't spoken to her since their goodbye on the train last year. He never left her alone, always watching her or having Theodore and Blaise watching her. He never _wanted_ to leave her alone but he was beginning to wonder if having her associate with him was good for her safety.

"Astoria," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. "I missed you." She snorted in a very unlady-like way and said, "Really? Because that certainly isn't my fault."

He sighed. He knew what was inevitably coming. Theodore had warned him against _not_ doing this, not wanting to see his girlfriend's sister get hurt by a Death Eater. "Astoria, I don't think I can date you anymore." Her face immediately fell. "It's not that I don't like you; I do, a lot. It's just," his voice dropped to a whisper, "With the return of the Dark Lord I have been forced to serve him."

She gasped. "You mean-" "Yes, I am a Death Eater. I have an assignment that only you, my family, and Theodore know of. It will be very dangerous for you if you continue to be seen with me and I don't want you hurt. Maybe if the war ends and the Dark Lord is vanquished we can be together but right now that is not looking too promising."

And just like that, Draco Malfoy walked out on her.

* * *

**Please review my lovelies!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	10. Misery

**Okay so school started three days ago and sports will start tomorrow so I will be updating less probably. If I take too long, someone feel free to message me saying I need to update soon. I would like to thank all reviewers (especially ****SoTimeless****) and my story now has over 1,000 views and I am so happy. Everyone please check out my one-shot ****_An Instant Attraction_****. Review please!**

* * *

**Misery**

* * *

Astoria was completely and utterly miserable. She was currently in the hospital wing because of her misery. She hadn't eaten or slept in a week, which was as long as she had been a single woman. She was exhausted and weak (and that exhaustion and weakness is what caused her to faint in Charms class).

She hated being apart from Draco. She hated knowing that Pansy Parkinson would shove him in broom closets and it would be perfectly okay. She hated the fact that she was in the hospital wing and knew he wouldn't come to see if she was alright. And she completely _loathed_ the fact that all of these things bothered her so much.

She was finally let out of the hospital wing after Madam Pomfrey made her stay the night and drink an energy potion. It was the afternoon, in the middle of a class, when she made her way back to her dormitories to gather her things and head to Transfiguration.

She came back to her Transfiguration class and sat while Professor McGonagall droned about how to transfigure a Guinea Fowl to a Guinea Pig. It was standard fourth year learning and Astoria hated it. She didn't particularly like McGonagall and the fact that they were learning something that Astoria already read didn't help the class.

And the rest of her year was uneventful.

* * *

It was done. Draco had _finally_ mended the Vanishing Cabinet. After several unsuccessful attempts, a murdered bird, and a splinched apple, he had finally mended the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

He was so excited when he put the other bird in the cabinet, hoping it wouldn't die as its companion had. He had opened it, expected to see another wounded or dead bird but instead it soared after being free. There was a note on the bottom reading, _You did it. Well done. We are coming tonight._ It was from his aunt, the demented one, Bellatrix.

He was currently residing in the Slytherin Common Room, sitting by the fire while his mates were talking about their conquests. "Heard McLaggen was taking an interest in Greengrass," one said. "Daphne?" Theo asked. He had every right, Daphne was, after all, his girlfriend and he had every right to put his fist in McLaggen's face if that was who the boy was talking about. "No, Astoria."

That was it. Now _Draco_ had every right to put his fist in McLaggen's face. Actually, he didn't. He wanted to beyond belief, no matter what Astoria would always be his girl, but he didn't have the right. Astoria was single and it was his fault that she was. _It's for the best. She can't be involved with a Death Eater and live during the war._ Of course, if the war ended and the Dark Lord lost, he would want her back.

If he was being honest with himself, he wanted the Dark Lord to lose. He didn't want every witch and wizard to die just because Voldemort wanted revenge on Potter. The Dark Lord had made his life miserable and he wanted it to stop. He didn't want to go through with his mission but he had to if he wanted everyone he loved to live. His family would be dead tomorrow if Dumbledore wasn't.

The sound of footsteps coming from the girl's dormitories snapped him out of his thoughts. It was getting dark and Draco would have to meet the Death Eater's soon. He looked to see who it was only to see the beautiful blue eyes of Astoria Greengrass. Even after being broken up since November, seven months, seeing her still made his heart stutter and his breath hitch. She was truly beautiful and yet she wasn't his.

She had changed since being a small first year. She was still petite but she fit perfectly with him, her head resting on his chest when he held her. Her beautiful, chocolate brown curls were shining, soft, and wonderful. Her skin was pale, soft, and smelled wonderfully like vanilla. She was intoxicating.

He beckoned her to a corner, where he knew she would follow if only out of curiosity. Once they were there he pushed her against the wall, his body towering over hers. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched against her throat. "Astoria," he said huskily. She moaned softly as her eyes closed. He smirked, knowing he still had the same effect on her. "You need to promise me something very important."

Her eyes opened as she seemed to snap out of the trance he had on her. "You need to promise me that you'll stay in the common room tonight. No matter what you hear, no matter what you want, you _must _promise me that you won't leave until morning. Can you do that?"

She nodded, seeming frightened. "I can do that," she whispered in a broken voice. His heart broke. He had heard she went to the hospital wing because she was too weak to function a week after he broke up with her. He felt like it was his fault and because of the Vanishing Cabinet, he could not see her. She had been eating very little since then and he often found her in the common room on late nights.

He pulled her into his embrace, feeling torn as she stood there dejectedly. "Astoria, I want to be with you very much. After tonight, I do not know if I will even be alive. If I am, _he_ will target everyone I care about, including you, and I don't want that."

"Draco, I don't care anymore." He hated hearing her say that. "Astoria, my family will be visiting yours this summer. We will speak then."

And he left to take care of business.

* * *

Astoria couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was gone. Gone as in _dead._ The most powerful wizard, one of their best hopes in defeating Voldemort was killed by Death Eaters.

What was worse was the guilt that she felt. She couldn't help but feel as if she could have stopped it from happening. She somehow _knew_ and she didn't warn Dumbledore because she trusted Draco. He had told her what he was doing and she didn't do anything. "_I am a Death Eater," _he had said. "_I have an assignment that only you, my family, and Theodore know of."_ And she had ignored it.

Draco was a murderer. He killed Dumbledore. Probably looked him in the eye and said the two words that would take away their beloved headmaster. Everyone else was walking around in misery, just as she was. The Dark Mark was in the sky for all to see, probably put there by Draco and his fellow Death Eaters.

"Did you hear?" a third year girl said as she and her friend were walking by Astoria. "It was supposed to be Malfoy, a sixth-year Slytherin. He was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it. Professor Snape was the one to kill him, Harry Potter himself said so."

Astoria could feel the wind being knocked out of her with this new revelation. Draco _wasn't_ the one to kill Dumbledore. He was innocent. But Dumbledore was still dead, so the Dark Lord wouldn't kill him, would he?

The only thing she did know was that for the first time in her life, she was actually anxious to see the Malfoys.

* * *

**Okay so please review and be honest!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	11. The Dungeons

**I'm back after two weeks of no writing! That was part of my laziness to actually upload and part test; and let me say you failed. I wanted to see if after less updating if you guys would review more and you didn't (if you can't tell I love reviews) so please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I want to know if I should change anything or if it should continue on its path.**

**But on the bright and sunny side (and that will be ironic in a little bit) it is raining here! There's a giant thunderstorm coming through right now and, to me, rainy days are reading (and writing) days. Even though its dark and late, be expecting another chapter later tonight (or today, whatever it is wherever you are). And now, the chapter!**

* * *

**The Dungeons**

* * *

Astoria was doomed. She was in the dungeons, waiting to serve her detention with the Carrow's. She had somehow managed to anger Alecto, earning her a spot in the torture chambers with said Carrow.

Draco had lied to her. She never saw him that summer; she didn't even see him on the train or the feast. She first saw him a week after classes began and he never even looked at her. She wanted to speak to him about what happened last June. She wanted to know what was between them, if anything.

But at the moment, she couldn't even worry about that. She was in a dark and damp dungeon, with Merlin-knows-what in the dungeon with her. Peeves was probably going to make her miserable more than she already was chained to the wall, more than she would be that night. She had to worry about what was to become of her that night with the Carrows but she didn't _want_ to. She wanted there to be no war, in a time where she and Draco could fall in love quietly and live their lives together. But she had learned that she almost _never_ was able to get what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Draco was having to serve out punishment that night with the Carrows. He would admit it, he was completely and utterly miserable. The Dark Lord was making his life a living hell and hearing the tortured screams of the students he was forced to crucio wasn't helping anything. He wanted the war over, so he could grow up and live a life with Astoria without worrying that she would be tortured or killed.

He arrived at the dungeon, nervous, as always, that one of these days he would be expected to torture his beautiful Astoria. "Draco," Amycus called when he arrived. "You're in luck, there are only two and Alecto is wanting one all to herself."

"Follow me," he said in the steely voice that caused many students to fear him. "The young boy you have is in the next dungeon. I hope you don't mind checking on the other one while I go find Alecto."

Draco shook his head while Amycus smiled. "Good boy. Now make sure she is behaving. You know the spell to use if she isn't," he said while leaving.

Draco walked into the damp dungeon. He absolutely hated the dungeons. It was damp from the Black Lake above and it smelled _terrible_. Like mold and things he didn't even want to know what they were. It was always dim and dark, just like the Malfoy Manor, his own home, which he was beginning to hate now that the Dark Lord was residing in it. There was really nothing redeeming about the terrible waste of space, except that the Slytherin house was forced to be down there.

He heard a breath sucked in at her own pain. He turned around and gasped. "Astoria."

* * *

"Astoria," he breathed. Her face was covered in dirt and sweat, her clothes filthy. Whatever the Carrows had already done to her must have been terrible. "Draco," she pleaded desperately. He was at her side in an instant, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Oh, Astoria, my darling," he said sadly. He didn't like seeing her in the dungeons waiting for torture. She leaned into him, whether it was out of pain or love he did not know. "Oh baby, I'm going to get you out of here I promise."

"Draco, no they'll hurt you too and I can't handle that as much as I can handle this. Just go do what you need to do." She didn't shed tears over her situation as most have; no, his girl handled it strongly.

"But, Azzy," he said, hoping the nickname her friends used would change her mind. "_I _can't handle it. I don't want your screams of pain to be the ones the castle hears, my love. I care for you too much for that to happen."

He heard the footsteps before he saw the Carrows. "Thank you, Draco, for taking care of Miss Greengrass. Now go, you have to do your duty to the Dark Lord."

He left to torture the poor third-year Hufflepuff who dared to speak without permission. The only screams he heard were those of the boy he was torturing. He couldn't help but feel relieved at that, but guilt of causing the young boy pain was plaguing him. When he finished, he saw Astoria still chained to the wall. _Go_, she mouthed. He looked back at her dejectedly before doing as she asked. He _would_ find a way to get her out of there.

It was after hours when he left to return to his dormitory. The castle was completely silent. Then, he heard them. The tortured cries of Astoria Greengrass. The screams that sounded of murder and pain. He couldn't stand them. His breathing quickened and he began to hyperventilate. "Astoria," he moaned. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand to hear the tortured screams of his beloved.

He cast a quick disillusionment charm and made his way to the dungeons. Her cries of pain continued to be heard throughout the castle as Draco was on his way to stop them. "That's it!" he heard Amycus yell. "Scream! You deserve it!"

He was seeing red. He could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves, and he could practically see it as well. He slipped into the dungeons unseen, his disillusionment charm to thank for that. He looked at Astoria, seeing her writhe on the floor in pain. His heart was breaking and the Dark Lord was the main cause. "Imperio," he whispered, pointing his wands at the Carrows.

"You will forget anything involving the torture of Astoria Greengrass. You will believe it was a fifth-year Gryffindor. You will forget that I used the Imperius curse on you." He looked at Astoria who was still being crucio'd . "And you will never torture Astoria Greengrass again." At that, the screams stopped. Astoria was breathing heavily as sobs wracked her body.

He quickly rushed over to her. At his touch, she tried to fight him off. "Astoria, my darling, it's me. Let me take care of you." She relaxed at his voice. He carried her bridal style to the Room of Requirement. Instead of the cluttered mess he was used to seeing when he went there, all that was there was a bedroom and bathroom.

He carried her over to the bed and sat her down on his lap. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Astoria, love, you are breaking my heart. Tell me what I can do." She shook her head and buried her head into his chest. _Distract her,_ his mind said.

"Would you like to know something, Astoria?" he asked. "When we were younger and I first met you, I didn't like you. In my mind, you were annoying and ugly. And then, when we met on the train, I saw you in a whole new light. You were beautiful and innocent. After that, you became mine. And then I broke your heart. I got it back, thank Merlin. We went on so many dates, we were so happy. Then I happened to break your heart again. I was the cause of your broken heart. But now, it's you who is the cause of _my_ broken heart.

"Love, my heart is breaking. You are in pain and there is nothing I can do. I can't stand this feeling of seeing you in pain because I love you." She immediately stopped crying, looking at him incredulously. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you, Astoria Greengrass. I love your wits, your intelligence, your beauty, everything. _I love you._"

"Love," she said, saying the word as if it was foreign, sounding out every syllable and questioning herself. "No one has ever said that to me."

He was filled with anger. Not towards Astoria but towards her family. "My mother hates me, she has told me so herself. She loves Daphne and has said so to her. My father is always away but he loves Daphne as well. And Daphne never has been a loving sister."

"Well I _do_ love you. Every single inch. Every perfect imperfection, every strand of hair. I love you." She looked at him with wide tear-stained eyes. "Are you sure, Draco? Are you completely certain that you love me?"

He looked at her with complete adoration in his eyes. "The only thing I'm certain of is that I've fallen deeply, madly, and truly in love with you. And I can only love you more."

* * *

**Awww, its _THE_ quote. I wonder where we have all seen it before. **

**QOTC (question of the chapter, I'm starting these now): Is Drastoria your otp? **

**AOTC: yes they are my main but my two other otps are Gabriel-Cecily (TMI) and Renesmee-Alec (I don't even like Twilight but I ship them) and I also like all of the Harry Potter Cannon Couples.**

**Tell me your answer in your wonderful reviews please!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	12. Battle of Hogwarts

**Okay, so I am sick guys so I decided to publish this. It's sunny (though it has been raining a lot here) and everyone wants to watch football (the American kind) and I am sitting on my couch, in my pajamas, with my several electronics, feeling terrible. I'm sorry about the rainy days are writing days (apparently rainy days are also forget-to-publish days).**

**To _SoTimeless_:Thank you so much! You are such a sweetheart and I love you! Your reviews are so helpful and encouraging and I love that! About your idea-I would love that so much! Again-thank you a lot for your support in my story!  
**

**Please review this chapter, read my other oneshot, and read _SoTimeless_'s oneshots and _A Game of Hearts_, all of which are great! Review!**

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts**

* * *

It was terrifying. There were spells flying everywhere. _Crucio_'s and _Avada Kedavra_'s were being whispered by Death Eaters, _Stupefy_'s and _Reducto_'s by the students of Hogwarts. Astoria Greengrass was one of those students. She was alone and terrified in a corridor she had never been to before. She was sure she had at least terribly injured and Death Eater and witnessed another murdering a younger student.

Everywhere around her there was catastrophic death and destruction everywhere and it terrified her.

* * *

Althea Travers couldn't see through all the ash and dust. Death Eaters were everywhere, her father being one of them. She couldn't tell whom she was fighting for; all she could think was, _Is my family safe? Blaise? Astoria?_ She erased the thought of her best friend hurt from her mind. Even though they weren't a couple, Thea couldn't see Draco leaving Astoria in the battle harmed. Even if Astoria couldn't see it, Draco loved her dearly (though before that, Thea could never see the infamous Draco Malfoy falling in love) and he would do anything to protect from the outside world.

The outside world, Draco could protect her from, but could he manage to protect Astoria from herself? Ever since the famous split of the young Malfoy and Greengrass, Astoria was slowly killing herself. She refused to eat or sleep for a week, and after a trip to the hospital wing she ate little and rarely slept. Every Hogwarts student had heard of her torture from the Carrows just recently and that only served to make Astoria weaker.

If she wasn't receiving nightmares from the oncoming war, a fears that she wouldn't share with Thea, she was mumbling Draco's name in her sleep. It baffled Althea as to how sweet and loving Astoria Greengrass could fall in love with a nasty Death Eater such as _Draco Malfoy,_ the man who attempted to murder Professor Dumbledore numerous times but, then again, maybe he was perfect for her.

* * *

_Where is she?_ his mind boomed. He was burned from the Room of Requirement fiasco that killed his friend, Vincent Crabbe. Even though Crabbe was a bloody idiot and was quite dull, Draco did think of him as a friend and would miss him dearly. _But I will have to miss Astoria dearly unless I find her._

He would admit that he had a change of heart in the battle as he was stunning Death Eaters. He was done. This battle was their last hope at defeating Voldemort, so Draco had to give all his effort into winning. "Stupefy," he said as he stunned yet another Death Eater: Alecto Carrow,

His heart stopped as he heard the one sound he didn't want to. "_No!"_ his beloved yelled in pain and anguish.

* * *

Astoria had somehow managed to find an empty corridor where she could rest for a bit. She was aching terribly all over, from what, she did not know. She slipped on a liquid. It was blood. _Whose blood would be here?_ she thought. She soon saw.

"Emmeline!" she shouted as she saw her friend lying in a pool of her own blood. "Oh Em, what happened?"

"A-A-Amycus C-C-Carrow," she stuttered, coughing. Astoria's heart was breaking as her friend was dying and there was nothing she could do to save her. _What kind of healer am I if I can't save my best friend? I failed. I failed her!_ "Astoria, it isn't your fault. Stay safe and be h-h-happy. L-L-Love Draco j-j-just as he…...loves you."

"No, Emmeline, you aren't going to die. You are going to live and be happy and grow old and fall in love and get married, just like me." _Why are you lying?_ a voice asked. _You are just making it worse for you both._ "Goodbye, Astoria," Emmeline said. "I'll miss you."

After that, the light left Emmeline's eyes. She was dead. Astoria began to hyperventilate. She was gone, never to come back. "_No!_" Astoria shouted in despair. "No," she whimpered.

She didn't know how long she sat with Emmeline, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Her robes were stained with blood, she was starting to shiver, and she suspected she was near the dungeons with the awful smell wafting from her left, but she wasn't leaving Emmeline. "Astoria!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Daphne?" Astoria asked. The figure nodded. "Daphne, what are you doing here?" Her sister did not answer, but instead engulfed her into a desperate embrace.

"Oh Astoria, when I couldn't find you in the beginning of the battle, I started to worry. Astoria, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all that I've done to you. I've been a terrible sister to you and I'm sorry."

"Daphne, I for-" but she was cut off but the shout of someone else.

"Sectumsemptra!" It yelled before Astoria was lying in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

It was over. Voldemort was finally dead. Harry Potter had ridden the wizarding world of the darkest wizard of all time. Draco had quite a scare when Hagrid was carrying a dead Harry Potter but when he jumped up and began to battle the Dark Lord, Draco wanted to cry out in joy.

There were many losses but there would have been more if not for the battle. And now, he was free. "Draco!" a voice yelled. It sounded strangely like Astoria's but Draco would have gotten butterflies in his stomach at the sound of her voice if it was. "Daphne?"

"Draco, you have to come, it's Astoria!" A large thud could be felt in his heart as it had fallen and broke. _Was she dead? Was she alright?_ Daphne took off running, knowing Draco would follow. He did, of course, as she led him to an area near the dungeons.

"_Astoria,_" he moaned in agony. "Astoria, my baby girl, can you hear me?" She didn't move. He grabbed her bridal style, and took off running to the Great Hall, where the injured were being kept. He needed to save her life, otherwise his would be life would be lost.

* * *

"Oomph," Hermione said as she ran into a body. She almost fell when she saw who it was. Why, it was the biggest prick on the planet: Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy," she hissed in anger.

He looked impatient seeing that she wouldn't let him continue on his path. "Granger, I'm dreadfully sorry, I would love to hear you yell at me and tell me what a prick I am, and you may do that later, but right now I must take Astoria to see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione noted how his eyes softened and his voice became much sweeter when he said the girl's name. It was then that she noticed the body of a young girl in Draco's arms. She was bleeding terribly and her breathing was irregular. Hermione gasped at the sight of what must be Draco's beloved almost dead in his arm. "Follow me," she said, surprising herself that she would help _Malfoy_ out, especially after all he did.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. She was surprised at hearing this; Ron had told her that purebloods rarely used manners and the Malfoy family was even bigger on this.

After one of the longest nights of his life, Astoria finally woke up. "I love you," she said as soon as she woke up.

* * *

**So there it is! (The chapter, the story is not over) Please review, answer the QOTC, and read all of the other stories that I have told you about!**

**QOTC: Favorite Harry Potter book/movie (and if they are different it's okay)**

**AOTC: The book is: The Chamber of Secrets and the movie is a tie between: The Goblet of Fire and the Half Blood Prince**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	13. Letters of Love

**I am so sorry guys! I did not mean to say that the last chapter was the end! I changed it and hopefully my loyal readers will find this new chapter. I would have posted much sooner but this chapter had given me writer's block and it was terrible. I apologize for taking over three weeks to update but I updated and that is all that matters! Please read, review, and possibly spread the word of my story to others (and perhaps my oneshot?) and maybe my friend, SoTimeless's, stories because they are wonderful and deserve so many reviews! And now, the chapter!**

* * *

**Letters of Love**

* * *

_Astoria, my darling,_ Draco wrote. He cursed and scratched out the writing. _Astoria, my love._ He cursed even louder as he scratched out yet another verse on the page. _Dearest Astoria._ He growled and crumpled the paper into a large ball and disposed of it.

"Are you trying to write the Greengrass girl, Draco?" His mother asked as she walked in upon Draco trying his hardest to write a letter to his beloved at the breakfast table.

"Yes and the words cannot come to me. No matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to write the perfect letter that she deserves." The House Elves brought in their morning breakfast.

"Draco, a love letter does not have to be perfect. If you truly love her-" she was interrupted by Draco growling out, "I do." Narcissa nodded calmly. "As I was saying, if you truly love her then you can write your feelings perfectly to her. Just let it flow to you a your love should flow to her.

She continued to eat and let Draco write his letter. He hadn't seen her since the Battle almost two weeks and he was missing her dearly.

"_I love you too, princess," Draco replied. She blushed a beautiful scarlet at his words. It only served to make her more beautiful. "I thought I lost you. When Daphne came to get me and showed me your bloody body, I thought you were gone from my life. You have to promise me you won't ever leave me. Ever."_

_Something he said seemed to click inside his Astoria's mind, for she paused and thought before speaking. "Wait a minute, Draco, I must have heard incorrectly. Did you say Daphne came and got you?"_

_Draco growled. "Yes, she did. Now promise me, Astoria." She nodded before saying, "I promise." He proceeded to then wrapping his arms around her waist while she lay in the makeshift cot in the Great Hall. She began to drift asleep. He realized then how lucky he was. People were dying all around him while their families wept over their loss. Draco had no reason to shed tears; both of his parents were alive and so was the love of his life._

They had stayed in that glorious position until Astoria's parents came to collect her. They were not pleased to see Astoria in such a position with "a proper suitor" and Draco couldn't disrespect them if he had any hopes of marrying Astoria.

* * *

Astoria had not seen Draco for days on end and it was making her miserable. Daphne had begun to try to patch up the relationship between the two sisters, but that had taken various shopping trips to Diagon Alley where Astoria would become sick of Daphne's endless chatter and various meetings with her particularly loquacious colleagues. Draco was unable to save her from her torture for he was busy.

The Malfoy family was being held by the aurors ever since Astoria had to leave Hogwarts. They were all tried by the Wizengamot. Narcissa was not found guilty and free to go because without her, Harry Potter would have been dead. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty and had to serve ten years in Azkaban due to his crimes. Draco's case had been a hard and long one, though eventually they decided, with the help of Harry Potter, that Draco was under 17 at the time of his crime and also aided Mr. Potter during the Final Battle.

Draco just recently got released by the aurors and though Astoria had tried to see him, her family had taken all of her free time so she could not see Draco. "_Astoria!" _Daphne's voice shrilled. She groaned; it was seven in the morning and Astoria desperately wanted to sleep. "Get dressed, we're meeting my friends at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast!"

Astoria moaned as she got out of her warm bed and put on clothes. She would much rather have liked to stay at her home all day or maybe even see Draco but Mrs. Greengrass had been rather moody since she came home so she would rather not disturb her.

"Come on! What's taking you so long? We were supposed to be there _ages_ ago," Daphne whined. She wasn't always like this, only when it concerned meeting her friends.

"I'm coming, Daphne, be patient. I had to pick out an outfit." Daphne nodded and apparated them from their estate outside of Warwick to the Leaky Cauldron. Astoria immediately heard squeals from when they entered the place.

"Daphne!" she heard the insufferable voice of Pansy Parkinson squeal. "I'm just so glad you could make it." She turned to Astoria. "And this must be your _darling_ sister, Astoria." Astoria nodded as she went to sit down.

For an hour, all that was to be Astoria's entertainment was her fantasies, until an owl came in the Leaky Cauldron and dropped a letter to Astoria.

_My love,_ it read. _I apologize for anything that you find cliche but I had to write this to you._ _I cannot tell you how much I have wanted to see your lovely face, and even now I must restrain myself from going to you. You have no idea how wonderful you are to me. You are so beautiful; everything about you is perfect. Your beautiful dark brown curls look so soft and luscious, I would like nothing more than to run my fingers through them; your eyes are so sparkling and blue, your skin so soft, your lips so full, your cheeks so rosy, your body so perfect. I cannot find anything wrong with you._

_Your smell intoxicates me, I would be content to smell it all day. Your taste does this to me as well so that you are a drug to me, and I must say Astoria that I love being addicted. I could go on for days with the things that you do to me but I won't. This is simply just another reason for you to come see me._

_I will be in the gardens all day Astoria at Malfoy Manor. It would sure make my day to see your lovely face, even for a moment. I will be waiting all day to see you and my heart will be broken if I don't. Yours, Draco._

Astoria quickly gathered her things to leave her sister and disastrous friends. "Where are you going, Astoria?" Daphne called as she was about to leave.

"I have to go, I'm very sorry Daphne, I had a lovely time." Her words were strung together as she was impatient to leave.

"But where are you going? Breakfast hasn't even been served yet."

"Daphne, I have to go see him." And with that, Astoria Greengrass was gone.

* * *

**So there is the chapter! If anyone can say where they possibly heard the word loquacious in a review or message, I will give you a shout out in my next chapter (which I hope to post next week!) Please review!**

**QOTC: What is your first name? (I would love to get to know you guys better.)**

**AOTC: My name is Madeline but people call me Maddie**

**~Beautifully Falling**


End file.
